OS La femme de mon meilleur ami
by saphira15
Summary: Les pensées de Shane, alors qu'il voit le monde mourir et l'espoir renaître dans les bras d'une femme. La femme de son meilleur ami.


Bonjour à tous !

Cela faisait un sacré bout du temps que je traînait dans le coin, sans toutefois me décider à me lancer dans le fandom The Walking Dead. Et puis j'ai craquée : Donc voila mon premier Os, mettant en scène Shane, un personnage que j'adore, malheureusement détesté par un grand nombre de fan de TWD.

J'espère que cet OS, à défaut de vous faire changer d'avis sur Shane, aura le mérite de vous divertir l'espace de quelques minutes.

Un grand merci à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, qui a eu la gentillesse de me relire, de me corriger et de me donner des idées si précieuses. Je t'adore !

**Enjoy !**

Lorsque le monde commença à sombrer, Shane se dit que cela ne changeait guère de d'habitude. Après tout, il y avait toujours eu des morts, des meurtres, des fous. Et Shane, en tant qu'adjoint du shérif, était habitué à ce genre d'événements, c'était devenu quelque chose d'aussi normal que de manger un donut le matin. Aussi, la première fois que la presse relata le premier signe avant-coureur de l'épidémie qui allait survenir, Shane n'y prêta aucune espèce d'attention. Il s'agissait alors d'un honnête père de famille, McLord, Mc… quelque chose, Shane ne s'en souvenait plus exactement. Ce n'était plus important désormais. Enfin cet homme, âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, père de deux enfants – adorables, d'après la journaliste – avait tout d'un coup pété les plombs et avait dévoré toute sa famille. Il allait passer à la maison voisine quand les flics du comté étaient arrivés. Mais l'hommeétait devenu à ce point fou que les flics avaient dû l'arrêter d'une balle en pleine tête... Assis devant sa télé, Shane l'avait éteinte d'un geste brusque, s'était levé pour enfiler une veste, et était descendu au coin de la rue chez Bob's se bourrer la gueule. Au bar, il avait rencontré une jolie blonde avec qui il avait fini la soirée, se sentant plus seul que jamais.

La semaine suivante, que Shane se rappelait aujourd'hui comme une sorte de brouillard permanent, avait en fait vu son lot de mauvaises nouvelles : deux autres meurtres, aussi sanglants que le précédent, avaient bouleversé le pays entier. Les flics, incapables de comprendre comment trois personnes pouvaient avoir sombré dans la folie en si peu de temps, étaient dépassés. Shane y compris, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. A dire vrai, il aurait été bien incapable de retrouver le nom de ces deux terribles meurtriers que tout le monde avait pourtant à la bouche. Non, Shane se sentait dépassé puisqu'il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un cauchemar d'où il tenterait désespérément de s'enfuir. Lorsqu'une ville entière du Texas fut touchée par cet étrange virus qui semblait rendre les gens fous, et que les victimes se dénombrèrent par dizaines, Shane pensa que les Texans n'étaient que de pauvres trous du cul d'arriérés d'alcooliques.

Pas comme son meilleur ami, dans le coma depuis maintenant 26 jours. Lui aurait mérité d'être sauvé. Shane continuait d'aller le voir tous les jours, en sortant de son boulot qui lui semblait soudain être la pire des conneries au monde. Après tout, comment pourrait-il sauver d'autres personnes alors qu'il avait été incapable de sauver son propre coéquipier ? La plupart du temps, il croisait Lori, qui sortait de la chambre de son mari. Quelques fois, elle était accompagnée de son fils, Carl, et tous les deux le regardaient avec un abysse de tristesse dans le regard. Et Shane, immanquablement, y voyait aussitôt une once d'accusation, même si jamais Lori ne l'avait tenu pour responsable de l'accident. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, Shane se sentait à chaque regard un peu plus coupable, et n'osa bientôt plus regarder la femme de son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Il en était incapable.

Puis arriva l'inévitable moment où la zone de quarantaine fut déclarée. En quelques heures, la nouvelle avait fait le tour des médias du pays : l'armée avait décidé de fermer, d'abandonner l'état du Texas, désormais aux mains de ces terrifiantes créatures, des _morts qui marchent_. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Shane prit conscience du monde autour du lui. Un monde qui dépérissait. Bientôt, la contagion gagna les autres états, puis le leur, et la loi martiale fut mise en application. Un couvre-feu fut appliqué, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'aller voir Rick tous les soirs, sans exceptions. Lori ne vint plus : il le lui avait interdit. Parce qu'il savait que rien n'était plus précieux pour son ami que sa famille, et il lui avait implicitement promis qu'il prendrait soin d'elle. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Rick, alors au moins, il protégerait sa famille.

Les médias diffusaient de moins en moins de nouvelles du reste de pays. Cela faisait des semaines que rien ne filtrait sur le sort réservé aux autres pays du monde, et il était de plus en plus difficile d'obtenir des renseignements sur les autres états. Les chaînes d'information fermaient les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que CNN, diffusant en boucle des images de Washington, New York et Los Angeles, où la panique faisait davantage de morts que l'épidémie en elle-même. Et puis, fatalement, CNN cessa d'émettre. Ce fut le dernier virage vers un chaos complet. Comme si on ôtait soudainement aux gens la vue. Shane, en tout cas, ressentait ça. Alors, ce jour-là, il n'alla pas au boulot. Ce n'était plus la peine. Le bureau du shérif était sans cesse harcelé par des centaines d'habitants venus quémander des informations, de l'espoir. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Shane n'avait plus rien à leur donner. A la place, Shane prit sa voiture, un gros 4x4 noir, et se dirigea vers l'hôpital, comme tant d'autres se réfugiaient à l'église. Mais ce jour-là fut différent. Les militaires avaient envahi les lieux, et tiraient sur les gens dans les couloirs, tentant d'enrayer l'infection. Mais, lorsque Shane vit une femme tenant son bébé dans les bras se faire abattre, il comprit. Ils ne tiraient pas que sur les infectés. Ils tiraient sur tout le monde.

Et Shane ne pouvait rien pour son ami. Après avoir tenté de le réveiller, de le bouger, de le faire sortir de là, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Les infectés prenaient le dessus sur les armes des militaires et le bâtiment tremblait sous l'onde de choc des bombes dans la ville. Une explosion, plus grosse que les précédentes, coupa net l'électricité, plongeant Shane dans le noir le plus complet. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Avec un dernier soupçon d'espoir, il colla sa tête contre le torse de Rick, tentant d'entendre un battement de cœur. Rien. L'officier sentit son cœur sombrer dans sa poitrine. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, alors à quoi bon ? Presque aussitôt, une vision de Lori et Carl s'affirma derrière ses paupières. Et il sut. Il devait continuer. Pour eux. Pour Rick.

Lori fut plus facile à convaincre que prévu. Shane avait eu peur qu'elle refuse de le suivre, qu'elle veuille rester avec son mari. Alors il lui avait dit que Rick était mort. Parce que c'était le cas. Malgré le doute insidieux que peut-être, par la plus grande des chances, Rick ait pu être encore en vie, qu'il ait pu se tromper, Shane tint bon. Il le devait. Il ne pouvait risquer la vie de Lori et Carl sur les bases d'un doute. Alors il fut catégorique. Rick était mort. La tristesse qu'il ressentait rendit tout cela encore plus convainquant. Les bagages furent faits en un tour de main. Ils partirent encore plus rapidement.

Mais tout le monde avait eu la même idée. Sur la nationale pour rejoindre Atlanta, des milliers de voitures faisaient bouchon, les empêchant de poursuivre la route. Ils y restèrent des heures, et durant tout ce temps, Lori demeura silencieuse. Carl aussi. Puis, il y eut ce grand bruit. Comme une onde choc. Et Shane et Lori furent témoins de l'impensable : des colonnes de feu qui remontaient le long des buildings, parcouraient les rues comme autant de langues de feu qui léchaient, minutieusement chaque mètre carré du goudron. Tout cela causé par la main de l'homme.

Côte à côte devant ce spectacle terrifiant, tous les deux se rapprochèrent, furtivement, comme le font deux personnes dont le monde s'écroule autour d'elles. Et Lori le regarda. Pas avec son regard empli de tristesse et d'accusation, non. Un autre regard, mélange de terreur et de confiance. Voila ce que Shane y lut : de la confiance. Une confiance indestructible en lui, le même regard qu'avait eu Rick avant de s'évanouir. Et ce fut ainsi que Shane tomba amoureux de Lori. En une poignée de secondes. Elle avait confiance en lui. Il avait trahi la confiance de son meilleur ami, en l'abandonnant là, mais il ne trahirait pas la confiance de Lori. Il ne trahirait pas la confiance de Carl.

Le baiser vint, désespérément. Suivi d'un autre, qui signifiait plus _: Je suis en vie_. Et un autre : _Tout va bien se passer_. Et encore : _Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai_. Les gestes n'étaient pas tendres, mais plutôt brusques, vifs. Les caresses ressemblaient plus à une sorte d'agrippement, _ne me laisse pas. _

Voilà tout ce à quoi Shane pense alors que Rick apparaît dans son champ de vision, fatigué, sale et probablement blessé, mais _en vie. _En vie, et dans les bras de Lori, enserrant sa taille, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Dans le cou de la femme qu'il aime.

Et aussi vite que le sentiment de plénitude l'avait envahi en revoyant son meilleur ami, il disparaît, remplacé par un sentiment bien plus tenace : la colère.


End file.
